dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Infinity Eagle/Training Breon/Holograms from the other Eeveelutions
This is where Breon is trained with the Force on the Infinity Eagle and where the team show him Holocrons from his siblings in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. the Infinity Eagle, Breon is practicing blocking blasters as the team then sit down Breon: his lightsaber Are you okay, what's wrong? Sharon: We've felt a great disturbance in the force, as if a million voices cried out in terror and was silenced. Something terrible must have happened. Apple Bloom: Y'all better continue yer' exercises. Ace walks in Ace Uno: Well, you forget about anymore troubles with those Nightmare slugs. I told ya' I'd outrun em'. (sits down next to Astra) Breon: his Lightsaber as he deflects a few blaster bolts Ace Uno: Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be to Jestoria at 0200 hours. Toaster: Jestoria? I thought we were heading to where the other Jedi are. Ember: We're just making a pit stop there. Radio: What for? Ember: Just to pick supplies we'll need. Lampy: Okay, I gotcha. see K-2SO and BB-8 playing chess with Crocodog BB-8: beeps Crocodog: his knight then BB-8 takes out Croco's Knight with his Bishop as he laughs Crocodog: lowly as he then moves his pong BB-8 takes it out with his own knight as he chuckles, as Croco then moves other knight, as BB-8 then takes out one of his pongs with his bishop Crcodog: gasps then starts taking out every single other piece until the King and Queen are left Crocodog: his King back but keeps his hand on the piece BB-8: sinisterly Crocodog: lets go of King BB-8: as he takes out Croco's queen and now only the King is left Crocodog: his King forward BB-8: (beeps: Ah-ah!) Crocodo: his King back and then moves it to the left BB-8: (beeps: Ah-ah!) Crocodog: his King back and then moves to the right BB-8: (laughs) Crocodog: panting as he tugs at his vest collar as he keeps his hand on the King but then he lets go starts acting like he's having a heart attack K-2SO: Uh, are you okay? Crocodog: Ooh! Ahh! Uh.... falls the ground as his hand slowly slips off the Chessboard K-2SO: Oh, no! BB-8! You gave him a heart attack! BB-8: Oh no! 2 then look at the ground to see if Crocodog's okay, just as Crocodog then slowly looks up, and then he flips the chessboard around BB-8: Huh? K-2SO: What? then sits back in his seat and takes a deep breath K-2SO: Are you okay? Crocodog: his hand reassuringly K-2SO: Are you sure? Crocodog: (growls) K-2SO: Are you sure you're okay? Crocodog: his hand on his head K-2SO: But you're never gonna win! BB-8: (laughs) Crocodog: Ah-ha! then puts the black Queen right next to the King HA! BB-8: [beeping: HUH?!] K-2SO: What?! just sits with a smirk BB-8: to the 2 sides as he then beeps in frustration as he then knocks down his King Crocodog: laughs K-2SO: That's not fair! You cheated! Crocodg: in annoyance Ace Uno: I wouldn't do that. It's not good idea to upset a Diamond Dog that's been raised by Wookiees. K-2SO: But nobody upsets a droid! Ace Uno: Well Droids don't tear off other people's arms right out their sockets when they're upset. Diamond Dogs raised by Wookiees are known to do that. Crocodog: in agreement as he puts his hands behind his head K-2SO: I can see your point, Sir. continues deflecting Blaster bolts, as he watches the remote Skyla: Remember, a Jedi Knight can feel the Force flowing through him. Breon: Does that mean it controls your actions? Yuna: Partially, but it also obeys your actions. continues to watch the remote but he is soon zapped by it Breon: Oh! Ace Uno: lightly Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster on your side, kid. Breon: his Lightsaber You don't believe in the Force, do you? Ace Uno: Well, to put it simply; I've been through every side of this galaxy to the other. And I've seen plenty of strange things, but I've never seen anything to make me think there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. Kirby: I agree. This Light sword thing and that Force-what-cah-ma-call-it just looks more like a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. Ace Uno: Yeah, what the vacuum said. Vinnie Terrio: Well, you wouldn't know it, because you've never even seen a Jedi Knight in action before. Lampy: He makes a good point. Ralphie: Well, Ace. If you want a good Blaster at your side, then take a look at this. out his own Lightsaber Ace Uno: at it Does that thing have a blaster attached to it? Wanda: Yes. And so do mine. her own Sabers Ace Uno: Huh, so you combine the use of a blaster with those fancy swords? Ralphie: Yeah. It comes handy in most of our duels. (clips his saber back on his belt) Wanda: Even Buttercream has one like it. Buttercream Sunday: Yep-a-doodles! her own Ace Uno: Well, I'm impressed. Ember: I suggest you give it another go, Breon. (grabs a helmet) But this time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct. the helmet on Breon Breon: What? I can't see a thing with the blast shield down! How can I fight if I can't even see? Button Mash: Your eyes can deceive you. You shouldn't always trust them. Snowdrop: Yes, and I myself am blind as you've may of noticed. But despite being blind, the Force has guided me through even single duel I've been in. Breon: How does that even work? Snowdrop: I use my other senses in the duel and the Force helps me make a picture in my mind, and I can see what I'm doing. Just give it go yourself. Breon: Alright, I'll take your word for it. his saber and tries to follow the remote but is shot again Connie: Stretch out with your feelings. takes a deep breath and follows the remote and he manages to deflect several blaster bolts Button Mash: See? You can do it. Breon: his Lightsaber and takes off the helmet Ace Uno: I call it luck. Astra: In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. Ace Uno: Look, good against a remote is one thing. But good against the living, that's something else. Astra: Well, if wanna see how that works, just sit back and watch. Ace Uno: Right. to look at Astra Although, I'm curious. How does a pretty griffon like yourself got to be a Jedi Knight? Astra: You want the short story or long story? Ace Uno: Hmm, the short. Astra: Well, in the short story; when I was 4, I was taken to the Jedi Temple in my hometown, there I was trained as a youngling before I eventually became a padawan then soon enough I became a Jedi knight following up to where I became a Jedi Master. Ace Uno: Interesting. I never thought the day there'd be Griffon Jedi. But You're the first I've seen, along with your children, including that Hippogriff. Astra: Uh, about that. They're aren't my children. I'm just their legal guardian. Ace Uno: How come? Astra: Well, after I became a Jedi Master, the council found the Hippogriff in the desert. She explained that she was once a Sith Apprentice but she escaped her master when she heard he planned to replace her. So the Council assigned me to teach her the ways of the Jedi. With my help, she became a highly skilled Jedi Knight. Although between you and me, I think that the council should've granted the rank of Jedi Master. Then when the dark times came, our council was destroyed by Inquisitors. Ace Uno: an eyebrow Astra: Sith assassins, trained to hunt and murder Jedi. They attacked our home temple. Many of the Griffon Jedi were killed. But they were the survivors. Myself, a Griffon Jedi Master. Crippin, a Hippogriff, Sith Apprentice-turned-Jedi Knight. Ramon, a Griffon Jedi Knight. And Zina, a Griffon Jedi Padawan. Ace Uno: I see. Astra: Yeah, Zina's old Master was killed during Dark Times. So I took her in, but training her can be troublesome sometimes. Ace Uno: Hmm. Well, if wanna opinion to the matter. I think she just needs a fatherly figure. Astra: Hmm. That's a good opinion. I'll hang on that. Breon: Is there any other tricks my Father knows? Connie: Yes, he and your mother were quite the duo in the old wars. Breon: You knew my mother? Connie: Yes. She was around the same time your father was. Breon: Do you know where my mother is? was silent Breon: Well? Do you? Sharon: to the others Yuna: Your mother was also killed By Manacore too. Breon: What? Skyla: After Manacore murdered your Father, she attacked him to avenge your father. But he overwhelmed her and killed her too. Breon: What was she like? Nyx: She was a Pokémon. Breon: What's that? Yuna: It's a creature with unique and special kind of powers. There's even some in legends. Breon: Wow! Skyla: Your mother was a Sylveon. A fairy type Pokémon. One of her trademarks was she had four feelers that worked like spare arms. Breon: (looks at his own Feelers) So this is why I have these antenna things? Because my mother had them? Connie: Yes. Breon: I'm still trying to figure out how to use these things as I'm going on with my life. Did they had many adventures together? Skyla: Oh, yes. They've even met all of the Legendary Pokémon: Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Moltress, Zapdos, Articuno, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Groudon, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Lucario, the Regi trio (Regirock, Registeel, and Regice), Manaphy, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Giratina, Shaymin, Arceus, Zoroark, and Zorua. Breon: Wow. Lampy: Wait, if Breon's father is dead, and so is his mother. Then who's watching over his siblings? More appliances like us? Zoe Trent: No. Not by appliances like you, darling. Vinnie Terrio: They're being taken care of by an ant. Toaster: An ant? Penny Ling: Yeah. A very smart ant that likes to make inventions. He was very close with Breon's father. Breon: Alright then. Well, what else is there to know about becoming a Jedi? starts Hiccup: Quite a few things. Astrid: But, we'll teach you everything we know. Yuna: Let's get down to business! To make you, one of us! Breon: (spoken) But, I don't think, I'm ready. Snoutlout: Shut up, and listen! You're the saddest cub, I've ever met. But you can bet, before we're through. Breon We'll Make a Jedi Out of You! Astrid: Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win Tuffnut: You're a weak, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Ruffnut: Somehow We'll make a Jedi out of you Breon: I'm never gonna catch my breath. Radio: Say good bye to those who knew him Breon: Boy, I was a fool for cutting gym. Lampy: This guy's got 'em scared to death Toaster: Hope they don't go right through him Breon: Now I really wish that I knew how to fight Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Sharon: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Fishlegs: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Button Mash: With all the strength of a raging fire Ember: Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Astra: Time is racing toward us Nyx: Till the Sith arrive Heed our every order And you might, survive! Ember: You're unsuited for the rage of war So man up, go tough You're strong Ramon: How could we make a Jedi out of you? Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Apple Bloom: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Scootaloo: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Babs Seed and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Blythe Baxter: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a Jedi) Sharon: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a Jedi) All of our heroes and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! Breon: Well, this is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought. Hiccup: It will be tough at the beginner, but with time and training. It will soon be easier. Breon: Okay. Tuffnut: Oh! That reminds me. Your brothers and sisters did leave something for you. Breon: What? Hiccup: (brings in a crate and he opens it to reveal some holocrons) Breon: Uh.... Metal Cubes? Hiccup: You think they're cubes. But they aren't. Breon: a blue and white colored on out of the crate Then what are they? Mitizi: Just use the Force to open it and found out. Breon: Alright leaves to another room tries to uses the Force but nothing happened Breon: Use the Force to open them? scoffs I think they must be crazy. then tosses the cube to the ground turns away from it cube then suddenly opens and a hologram of Vaporeon appears Vaporeon: (hologram) Hey, Little Brother. Breon: (turn around) Huh? Vaporeon: (hologram) My name's Vaporoen. I'm your oldest brother. If you're seeing this, then that means our friends, The Daring Dragon Riders have finally come to you and you're now in one of their ships on a mission. Now here comes the kicker, everything you were told is not true. Breon: No, doy Sherlock. Vaporeon: (hologram) Now, I apologize that me and the others aren't here right now to talk to you in person. But, our family has fallen deeply apart. As you probably already know, our parents have been killed off by Darth Manacore. As for the rest of us and what portion of the Griffins and Eeveelutions remain, we've gone into exile on an unknown location into exile. Before this happened, we were strong Jedi Knights helping our friends protect the Jedi and destroying many Sith Lords that meant to endanger our lives. But that all changed when Manacore came in. Now this is where you come in, Manacore has no clue you're related to us. Which comes in handy, for it's all up to you to help our family get back to peace. Breon: Great. Vaporeon: (hologram) Now, I assume that the Riders have given you our Father's Lightsaber. Breon: it up Yeah, I do. Vaporeon: (hologram) But if you're to succeed in this mission you must learn how to control psychic powers that our mother has passed onto you. As well as learn to wield a regular sword. And even marksmanship skills. Now, this is your mission: You must train to be a Jedi Knight, confront Darth Manacore, and help our friends destroy the Sith. And soon, you can be sure that our whole family will reunite. Including us. And if you're still curious about this mission and our family, these Holocrans we've left for you contain more messages from your other siblings that will give you answers. Don't let us done, little brother. You're our only hope. Hologram shuts off Breon: at the other holocrons These could come real handy. he finds an odd wristband thing Hmm, what's this? then presses a button on it and then sees another being in the same room as him Huh?! Who are you?! other figure doesn't reply Breon: Okay, Show yourself! I'm warning you! grabs his Lightsaber and ignites it then the other figure shows to have one too, but one that's identical to his own Breon: What the? then walks over to the figure and sees it's a copy of himself It's me. But if that's me, then who am I? walks closer to the twin copy of himself and then it starts to flicker What a minute, it's just a hologram. then looks at the wristband Huh, a holgramizer. I could make some good use of this thing. then extinguishes his lightsaber as he then puts the Hologramizer on his wrist. Well, I may not meet my brother sisters in person but at least now I'll know what they're like. then steps out from the room, just as a beeper starts going off Ace Uno: Looks like we're coming up on Jestoria. Breon: I saw my oldest brother. And opened the holocron. Zeñorita: That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts